


Meet me at Midnight

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Acting Naughty, Attraction, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kings & Queens, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, NSFW, Naughty, Oral Sex, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tricking People, True Love, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair had ruled Ferelden for a year following the death of the Archdemon. While he had fallen in love with his fellow Warden Victoria with so much to deal with, somehow it never came together. After a year of desiring a woman he doubted he would ever see again, his advisers, Eamon and Teagan Guerrin urge him to look for a Queen to rule with and sire children with. Finally tired of fighting them, he agrees to host a Masquerade to hopefully find someone to take as a wife. Many women, including former Queen Anora, vied for his attention, but it is the mysterious woman in red who captures it. For 3 nights he pursues the raven haired beauty, but will she accept his offer of love or only drive him with a passion to the brink of insanity.</p><p>********************************************************************************************************<br/>Artwork is my own original drawing of Alistair dancing at the Ball with the Woman in red at at the end with him and her crowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kings Desires

                                                                    

King Alistair had ruled Ferelden now for a year. Extremely popular and charismatic he has found much favor within his country and all would seem well accept for one thing, Alistair ruled alone. As much as he could appreciate a beautiful woman and even desire one too, he lost his heart years ago to his fellow Grey Warden Victoria Cousland. During the Blight it always seemed like there would be time to discuss love and after the Archdemon was killed, she had went on to become Warden Commander and begin rebuilding the Wardens in Ferelden. Since seeing her once at Virgil's Keep after she first arrived there, he had not seen her since. While he did received reports of her amazing feats in ridding the land of strange and terrifying new Darkspawn that could talk and saving the city of Amaranthine and more, none had come from her personally. Alistair finally realized that he had to let go of the love he once held and open himself to finding a Queen.

Speaking to his advisers, Eamon and Teagan Guerrin, they offered an idea on how he could meet potential candidates. The King would host a Masquerade ball at the Palace and invite all single Noble females suitable to marry to attend. For an added excitement to it, all women were required to wear Masks while the men would not.  It was a playful idea and while Alistair was no longer the timid and playful man he once was, he still enjoyed having fun. So it was decided that every eligible woman, not only in Ferelden but across all of Thedas, would be invited to the Ball and for 3 nights they would try to entice a King so that one could be chosen to become his wife.

The first night came and Alistair sat on his throne while family after family were introduced to him. Finally, he gave the order for music to be started. Alistair had come to love dancing and he enjoyed many good partners and tried to keep from groaning as he encountered just as many bad. Hours seemed to drag by when he caught a glimpse of a woman who held him spellbound. She wore a deep red gown with a black bodice, her long curly black hair hung to her waist. As he got closer he could see her much better and was even more dumbfounded by the beauty of this woman. She wore a tight bodice that outlined her small waist and created a shelf for full breasts to sit on. She looked as if one breath could make her tumble free and expose her to his questing eyes. Her skin was pale and looked like fresh milk with only a slight blush of pink on her cheeks. She wore a golden mask that matched the golden threads on her gown that created the designs on her dress. Before he could stop himself he pushed through the crowd to speak to her. He had to know her name and somewhere deep inside, he wanted to completely have her. He wanted his name on his lips as he tasted her skin, wanted to hear her whimper as he caressed her body. He wanted her completely.

"Milady, I do not think we were introduced, I am King Alistair of Ferelden" he made a courtly bow and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"King Alistair, a pleasure truly" she curtsey low, gifting him a fantastic view of her lovely breasts.

Alistair swallowed hard. What was it about her that drew him in? It wasn't that she was just beautiful, although Maker knew she seemed to have no equal, however he thought it was something about her piercing green eyes that reached into him. Or perhaps, he wondered looking at her, maybe it was because her eyes reminded him of Victoria.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked almost shyly, falling back to the man he once one instead of the King he was forced to endure.

"I would be delighted too"

Allowing him to lead her to the dance floor, he twirled her about and took her strongly within his arms. Feeling her body collide with his he couldn't keep from letting a small moan escape his lips. Having her in his arms was the first time in a long time he actually felt like everything was right.

"I think Milady, a name would be an excellent thing for you to gift me with" he murmured low and husky, almost not recognizing his own voice

"I thought the whole point of this event was not to say who we were?" she batted her lashes at him coyly

He laughed "You are quite true about that, but a name to distinguish you from any other woman here tonight would be a treat, a treat your King would beg you to grant him with"

"Perhaps, the King should gift this Lady with something to receive such a gift in return?"

"But you already know I am King Alistair Theirin, what more could I give you?" why was his voice getting huskier by the moment?

"That I do not know my Lord, perhaps you will have to be bold and creative to find out?"

"Bold huh? Is this bold enough for you?" crushing her against his chest he gave her a deep primal kiss as he rubbed the erection he was glad his royal attire hid from plain view against her longingly

Hearing the gasps of fellow dancers around them, he slowly pulled back and gave her a sly grin as he cocked one eyebrow.

"Was that bold enough for a name?"

"Perhaps" she felt like she couldn't breath as she tried to recover from his strong embrace "it is, but one question first, if my Lord would indulge me"

"Of course, I would be glad to indulge almost any desire Milady might have of me right now"

"Does the King prefer a scandalous woman or proper one?"

"Hmmm choices, but seeing as you are dressed like a wicked temptation and kiss like pure desire, I am thinking scandalous would be perfect"

"Then call me Andraste my Lord" her red lips curved into a smile that seemed to beg for another kiss

Alistair however laughed, what a minx she is he thought. Far more interesting than most of the women he met and much more so than any other woman here tonight.

"Andraste hmm? Lady Warrior who was consumed by fire only to sit next to her Lord's side?" he mused

"What can I say my Lord, after your kiss, I felt consumed by fire, or perhaps it is desire? And the purpose of this event is to sit by my Lords side, so it seems fitting, yes?"

"That it does my Lady, that it does"

They finished their dance and as many women tried to get the King to dance the next with him, He only tucked his Lady's arm with his and led her to a private balcony that had a small almost hidden stairs that had you not known were there, they would never have been found. Leading her down the narrow stairs they entered a small garden area framed by tall hedges and lovely red and white roses. It also had two small tables next to a lovely chaise lounge.

"Is this were my King tries to seduce me?" she asked almost timidly

"That would depend on if my Lady wished to be seduced or not. For all the confidence being King seems to have given me, I would never act improper with any woman" he lifted her hand to nibble the tips of her fingers slightly and then gave her a wicked grin "unless that woman wanted such, because what good is a King if he can not give his subjects what they desired"

She felt her heart hammer in her chest. Alistair was such a mix of strong and soft, confident and shy and frankly it was playing havoc on her body. She watched as he sat down on the lounge and swung his long graceful legs around to relax. Holding one hand up he asked her to join him. Looking at him, she slid her gaze over his entire body. He certainly represented exactly what a man should look like, well one worthy of desiring that is. He was tall and trim, but being in his arms she knew he was muscular and very strong. He had aristocratic features, a sharp pointed nose, high cheekbones leading to a strong jaw, full lips that she now knew were soft as silk to kiss and warm honey colored eyes that  looked more golden than brown. He wore his hair short and while somewhat messy, but it also fit him well as it gave him a boyish look that made him a bit more endearing. Yes, Alistair of Ferelden was a very attractive and sensual looking man. Licking her lips lightly, she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled within his arms.

"Do not worry my Lady" he spoke softly against her lips "I would never dishonor a woman, but I simply can not hold back from wanting to touch you and kiss your lovely lips once more"

Thank the Maker she was lying down she thought, otherwise with how weak and trembling her legs were right now, she would of most likely fallen down.

"That is a good thing my Lord, for I am the same and would never dishonor any man either, even one as delectable as you" and she grabbed his head and kissed him

Alistair moaned deeply, Maker this woman woke something in him he never felt before. It was also the first time since Victoria that he had ever desired a woman. Because desire her he did. He wanted to lick and kiss every inch of her body until he had her begging for him to take her. Hiking one leg up on his hip, he slid her dress up so he could stroke her thigh that felt like her skin had been crafted from the finest silk. Pulling himself from her mouth, he kissed and licked her throat and then the top of her lovely breast. Maker he wanted to bury himself deep inside her over and over again until they both screamed in pleasure.

"Oh Alistair" she breathed as he licked her throat "I want, I want..."

"You feel it too?" he asked as his hand slid up her back to slightly loosen her corset, allowing him play with her breasts

"Oh Maker yes, I know we can't, but Maker forgive me I want to feel you deep inside me"

Alistair growled and pulled down her top enough for him to grasp one tight nipple and pull on it with his teeth before drawling it into his mouth to suckle. His hand once more went to her hip to caress her skin beneath his fingers. He wanted to do more, but he knew a passion shared now would not be right. He wanted to know more of her and her real name. When he finally was buried deep inside her, he wanted to be able to call out her name when his passion broke. With that thought he actually shocked himself, he was already planning for them to be together in the future. Could someone fall in love with someone they just met? He needed to clear his head.

"My Lady, I want nothing more than to claim every inch of you for myself, but perhaps we should return to the ball before someone comes looking for me" he chuckled

"Ah the voice of reason" she sighed "you are of course right, while my body is screaming at me and cursing me for agreeing with you"

"I hate to make you war with yourself on my part, but perhaps one night we can agree on a moment when we can share ourselves fully"

"Why King Alistair" she blushed "are you asking to see me after tonight?"

"I do not know if being able to see you for a thousand nights would be enough to satisfy me Enchantress"

"Enchantress?" she asked as they stood up once more and he helped her tighten her corset while she fixed the top of her gown.

"Yes, Enchantress mine, for you have cast some magic over me that makes me want you and nothing or no one else ever"

She turned in his arms and smiled and kissed him once more. She honestly could care less if he was King or not, all she knew was she wanted Alistair.

They returned to the ball as it neared midnight and which would end the night, he asked her where she would want to meet him the following night.

"I will be late tomorrow I fear as I have a matter of importance to attend too and duty demands I do not put it off, but once I am done, you will find me standing beside your throne"

Lifting up on her toes, she kissed his cheek and left him.

******

The Ball had ended and as Alistair prepared to retire to his chambers, as he had left instructions to have food waiting for him after the Ball and it was then that Teagan caught up to him.

"You were quite the talk tonight Alistair as you kissed the woman in red while dancing" he chuckled

"Yes, well what can I say, she enchanted me so much I didn't really care who saw me"

"And then you disappeared entirely for some time"

Alistair blushed thinking of how he spent his time with her

"And now you're blushing, I take it you enjoyed a small getaway?" he laughed at Alistair's obvious nervousness "I would say by your look you did enjoy it"

"We didn't, well we...I mean I would never take...or I mean be with...Makers breath, nothing like what you're thinking happened"

"So what do you know about her? Did she tell you much?"

Alistair stopped and thought for a minute, actually he knew next to nothing about her other than they both desired each other greatly.

"Hmm actually no, I don't know anything about her" Then he thought about her calling herself Andraste "other than she has a wicked sense of humor."

"Well it is a start, will you see her again tomorrow night?"

"Yes she will be late she told me, but she will be there"

"You like her then?" Teagan pressed

"Yes, its strange but a part of me feels like I have known her forever"

As they reached his apartments, he asked Teagan if he wished to join him as he dined. Teagan however declined as he was to tired to eat.

"I should ask before I let you go" Alistair turned to him "how has your hunt for a bride goes?"

Teagan chuckled "There are a few, but I had not inquired anything more on them due to not knowing whom you would pick as it is more important you wed then me. However, from what you said, it seems as long as I stay away from your lady in red, I should not have any worries on that"

Laughing, they said their good nights and Alistair retired to eat the large amount of food waiting him. He might not be a Grey Warden in actions anymore, but the appetite he gained from being a Warden was still there.

******

  _Alistair looked at the figure who stood on his bedchambers balcony. She wore only a sheet of red silk wrapped around her body with her long curly black hair loose and blowing lightly in the breeze. Hearing him approach, she turned and smiled at him and let the sheet fall to the ground. Alistair moaned at how her sensual body looked in the moonlight. He saw her open her arms, inviting him into her embrace.Groaning he rushed to her and enveloped her in his strong arms, while seizing her mouth it a passionate kiss. Maker did she ever taste good._

_He broke the embrace long enough to strip all of his clothing, before carrying her to his bed. Laying her down he took a moment to commit to memory her laying on his silk sheets. I will never tire of this woman gracing my bed he thought. Easing himself next to her, he gathered her in his his arms and began kissing her. She kissed him with more desire than he thought was possible. She licked at his lips until they parted and then stroked his tongue gracefully._

_Sliding his large hands down her body, he gripped her round bottom and pulled her flush against him, drawing a groan from them both as his erection was pushed tightly against against the swell of her lower belly. He shuddered when she rotated her hips, causing his erection to rub against her._

_As much as he loved to play and stroke ones fires before the actual act took place, tonight all he wanted was to bury himself deep within her over and over again until he exploded his tribute within her lovely body. He wanted to hear his name being shouted as he brought her to  orgasm time and time again. He wanted to claim her and make her his and only his. He wanted her more than mere words could describe._

_She rolled them over and straddled his waist. Leaning up, he guided himself into her body and both groaned as she took him as deep into her body as possible. Slowly she began to ride him. He loved and hated when she rode him this slow. It was teasing and would stroke them both to the point of madness, but it was also painful as he wanted to go faster and harder and make them both scream with ecstasy. He tried to urge her faster, but she only smiled and told him no. Growling he knew one way to break her down and give him the wild surge he desired. He slid his hand along her hip and parted her lips as his thumb teased her small pearl. At first contact, she squeaked as her head fell back._

_As he began teasing the small organ, her hands slid up her own body to caress and squeeze her full and heavy breasts and seeing her do so drove Alistair even more insane with waiting. He rotated and rubbed her until she was panting and close to orgasm and then rolled her onto her back while never breaking their contact. Moving her legs up and over his arms, he rammed her over and over again until she screamed out his name. Feeling her body shatter around him and his name on her lips pushed him over the edge as well. Groaning he called out her name, Victoria._

Alistair sat up quickly pulling himself out of his dream. He dreamed he was making love, well more having hard sex, with the woman from the ball and yet when he came he called out the Warden he still loved in a part of his heart.  Looking down he saw his stomach and chest covered with the large amount of semen he had let loose from the dream and he wondered could someone other than Victoria ever fill his heart.


	2. Follow Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair impatiently waits for the next night and meeting with the woman in red once more. He finds himself consumed with thoughts of her and his desire to be with her. Finally it is time for the ball and spends the first hour painfully dealing with other woman while he tries to patiently wait for Andraste to show herself again.

Alistair spent most of his day irritable and impatient as he waited for the Ball to begin. While he knows she told him she would be late, he can't help but search for her amongst the crowd praying she was already there. Disappointed, he accepts an offer to dance when former Queen Anora asks. Leading out to the dance floor with her, he tries to not let his emotions show.

"Alistair, I must say I am impressed with how well you have ruled Ferelden" Anora says as she flutters her eyelids at him

Yuck, Alistair thinks, wondering how the hell this woman was so captivating to his brother Cailan. While Anora was pretty, at least in the sense of her not causing children to scream as she walks by, there was nothing striking or interesting about her. She also had the personality of a snake waiting to strike. He had wanted to banish her from Ferelden, but he knew she did do much for Ferelden and was a good Queen. However, he didn't think she would spend so much time at the palace and trying to talk to him.

"I am so glad I meet with your approval Anora" he said sarcastically

"And you stay so humble and playful too, it is a very endearing quality in you"

Maker, why couldn't she find some Noble to run off to Orlais or Tevinter of somewhere else on the other side of the planet from here? But he knew why, even if he wasn't the most intelligent man in the realm, it was obvious what she planned. She wanted to convince him to marry her, so she could regain her crown. However, nothing short of the Maker standing in front of him would make him do such and a part of him said he would not even then agree to it and take the chance of being sent to the darkest parts of the void than say yes.

He also didn't like her do to her having a hand in making Victoria leave him. She had pointed out how it would seem like the Wardens were talking over Ferelden with him as King, let alone a Warden Commander as a Arlessa and a leader of troops. She had also convinced Eamon and Teagan as well and Eamon wrote to Victoria explaining this and she had responded that she would therefore never return to Denerim. Thinking about it again made him angry with this creature and quickly he ended the dance and bid her good night.

The night went on, more dances, more women he didn't care to speak to, until finally after almost giving up all hope, he saw her by his throne. Rushing to her he noticed her standing with Teyrn Fergus Cousland, Victoria's brother and another man he did not recognize. All three bowing as he stood next to them, he felt a surge of desire as he saw her dress close up. Unlike last nights dress, this was so erotic looking on her he knew if he died right then he would have a smile on his face. Maker's breath the woman was gorgeous. It was also in red, but the main dress was black with a sheer red material over it. She wore a black corset that once more pushed her breasts up and into full view. The black part was sleeveless and only the red shear was on her shoulders and arms. He also noticed that the entire black under dress was covered in small crystals that shimmered under the sheer. Tonight her hair was pulled up in a bun with lovely curly locks on either side of her face and some falling from her bun. She wore a gold necklace with rubies and diamonds. She looked like she was already a Queen with her exotic beauty and her graceful elegance. He was more than ready to kiss this woman again and hold her within his arms.

"Teyrn Cousland" he greeted Fergus "It is good to see you again. Have you come to find a bride too?" he chuckled

"I am afraid I have not, as I have found a charming woman from Amaranthine that I am currently courting. however I am here to speak with you on a matter I hope you will consider"

"My Lady," Alistair addressed her "how do you fit into this? Are you a friend of the Teyrn?" Please do not let her be the woman he is courting he thought

"I am acquainted with the Teyrn and we hoped you may consider a request. This is Nathaniel Howe and while his Father was a traitor, he was in the Free marches at the time and knew nothing of his father's plans. Recently he has become a Grey Warden.."

"A Warden, congratulations, where do you serve?" Alistair interrupted

"I served under Warden Commander Victoria Cousland, your Majesty, and was with her when she destroyed the Mother and also saved Amaranthine"

"Well then I can see you are already worthy of a favor" Alistair's voice caught as he thought of Victoria once more, but quickly pushed it aside. I can not change the past he thought once more, but must move forward with the present.

"Majesty," Fergus spoke up "Recently Nathaniel Howe saved my life and I feel the best way to undo the evils of our past and bridge a new future is to offer Howe a small area that is a part of Highever and make him a Bann. As he is a Warden, unless he chooses to marry and have children, it would instead pass to his nephew. I ask you to consider such so that the Howe's do not die out simply to one mans evil"

Alistair thought on it and considering the Bann and land would be supplied by Cousland himself and with Howe obviously being of good character if Victoria recruited him into the Wardens, he felt it was indeed a good choice.

"I agree and I will set up tomorrow a time for you both to meet with Eamon to have all drawn up"

Nathaniel fell to his knees before the King and thanked him

"Nonsense,my Lord Howe, no need to thank me as such I should thank you for being by my .... the Warden Commander when I could not. But enough on that, I hope you will both enjoy the night and I am going to kidnap my Lady here to dance with me" holding out his arm to her he quickly lead her away.

"So how is it you know Fergus Cousland?" listening to his voice he could hear the jealously in it and hated himself for having such

"I am afraid if I reveal that, it will tell you now exactly who I am, and that would ruin the point of this gathering. But I will tell you this, Fergus is like a brother to me and there is nothing there more than that"

"I am sorry My Lady, I am afraid my stupidity gets the betterment of me occasionally, well probably more than occasionally."

She only smiled and laughed as they began dancing,

"Let us enjoy the dance my Lord" she raised on her toes and kissed his cheek, however Alistair turned his head and captured her lips.

She moaned as Alistair's mouth moved his silken lips across hers as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue over her lips and into her mouth.

"Ah Enchantress, I spent the night dreaming of your lips once more on mine, your beautiful body within my arms and well I need not say anything else do I?"

They continued to dance and after the 3rd one, people begun to remark on how the King seemed only focused on one woman alone, much to the disappointment of most of the women there. Finally after the 4th dance she begged him to find a quiet place to retire.

As he lead her away from the dance floor, she was a bit surprised when he did not head to the balcony like he did the night before. Instead he lead her upstairs and to his own apartments.

"Whose rooms are these?" she asked as she looked around. The room was massive, with a huge fireplace at one end with two lounges and a low round table between them right in front of the fire, to one corner was a desk piled with papers, books and scrolls. The walls on two sides were lined in bookcases and the other two had shields and various swords. There were double doors with beautiful stained glass that led to a private balcony. Finally there were doors that she imagined led into sleeping quarters.

"Do you like them? They are mine"

"Why are you asking my Lord?" she asked a bit more shyly he noted

"If you should accept, I mean I choose you or well I guess I just wanted to see if you liked them or not"

"Oh Alistair, you are so wonderful" she threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head down to her lips.

Alistair groaned as he tasted her, he could get lost in this woman's kisses he thought. Wrapping her in his arms, he suddenly picked her up and carried her to one of the lounges, laying her down, he then joined her.

"I want you so bad My Lady to have you grace my bed and allow me to spend days paying homage to your beautiful and exotic body."

He slide his hands over her body, squeezing her lovely breasts and then was kissing her once more.

"You are a woman who should be worshiped" he kissed and licked her neck "and maker help me, but I wish I could be that man"

"Is that what you wish my Lord?" She was having a hard time thinking as he kissed her and stroked her body.

He grabbed at her skirt and slowly pulled it up her thigh, so that his hands could stroke her skin once more.

"What I wish my lady, is to make you orgasm and hear you call my name as you do so"

Sliding his questing fingers into her undercloth he moaned even more as he felt how incredibly wet she was for him. Sliding his fingers along her, he found her hidden pleasure pearl and slowly taunted it. A slight rub here, pull back and slide it up and down her folds and then slipping back to rub it once more. Leaving it once more, he now teased her opening and growled as he slipped his fingers into her and felt her muscles squeeze his fingers tightly. He continued the pattern, rub lightly, tease her folds, plunge deep, rub, tease plunge, rub, tease, plunge and then he felt and heard her crest as she call out his name while shuttering against him. Allowing her to drift back to her body, he removed his hand and kissed her lovingly.

"Twas a magnificent gift you gave your King this night My Lady"

"Oh Alistair, I..I.."

Hearing his name on her lips almost undid him. He wanted to come so bad he thought he would explode just by hearing her voice alone.

"Should I not give you the release you allowed me my Lord?" she whispered, finding her voice again

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked as his body screamed yes.

Instead of answering him she slide down his body and pushed him onto his back. unbuttoning the one hook on his doublet at his waist, she pushed it open and slid his shirt up his chest. Then she kissed his belly, smiling at the moan she heard from above her as she pushed down his pants to his hips along with his undercloth.

Alistair whimpered as the cool night air caressed his erection. He felt harder than he had ever been in his life and almost exploded when she slightly ran her fingertips down his length

"What does my King desire, she asked as she kissed his hip bone

"Anything" he panted, "touch me, lick me, Maker anything I beg you"

Smiling, she slowly ran her tongue down his length and smiled as his hips arched off of the lounge trying to grind against her lips. Feeling desire take control of her once more, she gripped him firmly and began stroking him as she suckled his head. It didn't take many strokes before he arched his back and called out Andraste, which made her chuckle to herself, and let loose his seed as she suckled each drop of him.

Alistair slowly drifted back to his body and pulled her up to kiss her and wrap his arms around her.

"Marry me and be my Queen, I do not need another night to to know I want you and you alone"

"How can you want me for a wife, when you know nothing of me? Marriage can not be based on deep passionate wanting alone"

He took her face in one hand and turned her to him to look once more in her deep green eyes

"I look into your eyes and I see something I have not felt since...I mean, I see something I desperately desire and not just for one night"

"What were you going to say? Please tell me"

"I, well I once fell in love, completely... and it was the type of love that overwhelms a person. I wanted to tell her, but it always seemed like there was time and then one day time ran out and she left me. Its been a year since the day I last saw her and while I suppose a small part of me will always hold her dear, I do not want to be alone, I am tired of the burden of ruling each day and only loneliness awaiting me each night. I want someone to love and someone who could love me"

"You are sure you wish it to be me? What happens should the other Lady return one day?"

Alistair thought for a moment. Victoria . She had been the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had been, no was amazing. She was everything to him and he admitted deep within that he hadn't fought to save Ferelden, he had fought to save her. The only woman he had ever loved. But she was gone and as Warden Commander, she would never return.

"Sometimes love happens when we need it, sometimes when we hate it too" he chuckled as she laughed too "I would never deny what I once felt for Victoria, but to live in the past is wrong. So I am ready to move forward and allow another, hopefully you I might add, to love and try to find a small bit of happiness in this life"

She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him one thing about herself, but it was not yet time. Instead she kissed him once more and told him he would have her answer tomorrow night.


	3. Enchantress Mine, My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair finds himself thoroughly annoyed as he tries (and fails) to patiently get through the day so he can see his Lady in Red and claim her forever. 
> 
> He is also surprised that the Bard Leliana and her traveling companion Zevran show up for the banquet prior to the final evening of the Ball. Speaking to them both is painful yet happy as they talk about their time together, Victoria and current events too,
> 
>  
> 
> Art work at end is my own drawing of King Alistair and his ladylove, the Queen

Alistair woke up rather excited on what was coming; he would learn who the Lady in Red really was and then marry her. Sure most expected him to choose and then take a few months to know her better and then marry, but when was Alistair ever known for doing anything expected. His entire life was about being set in one direction and then running in the complete opposite. Sent to be a Templar, run to become a Warden and lets face it, to do that and then become King, yep he was not known for doing anything anyone ever thought he would.

First Alistair went to meet with Eamon and have the promise he made the night before with Fergus Cousland and Nathaniel Howe written and filed. One of the few duties of being King he enjoyed was helping those worthy and virtually unknown individuals in his Kingdom get the reward and acknowledgement they deserve. Once he arrived and sat down with the three, his mood altered quickly when Eamon argued the point nonstop with him on allowing Nathaniel to be honored in such a way. Alistair argued that with the land being gifted by Fergus Cousland, to add a title was not a great matter. It soon became known that most of Eamon's issues with it came from Nathaniel's Father, Rendon and his possible involvement with Lohgain to poison Eamon during the Blight. While he could understand Eamon's hatred, if Fergus, who had more reason to hate the Howe's than anyone could, wanted to see this boon be given to the Howe family, then Eamon should too. Yet still he argued, finally having enough, Alistair jumped up and slammed his fist on the table while saying "I have had enough, Eamon you wanted to see me go from a hidden Bastard to a royal one, so here is me being a Royal Bastard, write it up and write it up now, I am done listening to you argue. Actually, truth be told I haven't really been listening to much of it anyway, because as King, I get all the lovely perks of not having to have any reason to do anything I want anyway and this I want" with that Alistair turned and left a somewhat stunned Eamon and smiling Fergus.

Alistair left them and headed to the throne room, knowing it would be packed with everyone trying a last attempt to get him to marry someone Sister, Cousin, Child and whoever else they hoped to see become royalty. Muttering to himself he once more regretted taking the throne and not staying in the Wardens. Although he stopped himself for a minute and realized something that he hadn't known himself had he not just been thinking it. Had he stayed a Warden he might of been able to stay with Victoria, but had he not been King he might not have met the woman he knew simply as Andraste. Perhaps he was finally showing the maturing attitude one should have as a King  or perhaps he was just to the point were he was ready to let go of what could of been in his past and embrace what he could make in his future. It was a very sobering effect for a man who many declared a foolish idiot.

Before he could be swarmed with woman vying for his attention, he saw two people he had not thought to see again, Leliana and Zevran. Smiling he went to see them both.

"So what brings you both to Denerim? I thought both of you had sworn never to step foot in the Palace again?"

"Not so for me, Alistair or I mean King Alistair, as you know I was only assisting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but I was told of this event and wished to see who you would chose for your Queen"

"Please, no King from you or even you too Zevran, I prefer being just Alistair anyway truth be told. Who told you about this? Well probably you heard people talking all over about it, right?"

"Actually" Zevran said "Victoria told us when she asked for us to come to Amaranthine"

Alistair was shocked, but then why wouldn't she know? It was to much to have hoped it might upset her to think he was marrying someone else. She hadn't felt anything for him as he had for her or she would of made it known to him.

"What did she need that she sent for the two of you?" Alistair tried to hide the emotions in his voice

"She had a favor to ask us, for Warden business I suppose, but nothing you need to worry about. After all, you need to be focused on getting married, and from what I hear, you have already chosen one." Leliana tried to pry from him

"Yes I suppose warden business doesn't concern me anymore" he turned and walked away before they could respond.

******

The time for the final ball had come and Alistair had dressed as the King he was. He wore red and gold and for the first time at the ball, he wore his crown too. He had chosen a doublet of a deep blood red with a paisley design out of gold thread. Beneath it he wore a shirt of shimmering golden material with a chain that connected to his shoulders on his doublet that was gold with large rubies. His pants were black as well as his boots that came just over his knees. While he never really thought so himself, he was told many times over that he was a very handsome man. Tonight he hoped it was true and that his lady would also agree.

Arriving a bit late, like normal, he started by telling everyone that it would be at the stroke of midnight he would announce his choice. Leaving the dais where his throne sat he went to search for his lady. It didn't take long to find her as she stood on the balcony where he had taken her the first night they met. He could feel himself consumed with desire as she turned to look at him. She wore a lovely gown of red silk, that shoulders were slashed with black satin. The bell skirt also was slashed from floor to waist in a V that also showed black silk with rubies sewn into a beautiful design of swirl like pattern. She once more wore a necklace of gold and rubies and wore her hair piled up on her head with a section of it cascading down her back. It was pinned with golden combs with rubies as well and her golden mask matched them perfectly. She looked every bit the Queen and he had to admit they looked perfect together.

Reaching for her he pulled her flush against his his body, enjoying the small groan from her lips as they made contact. Lowering his head, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. One hand cradled her head to his and the other had started at her waist and slowly slid down to slightly cup her bottom and pull her even closer. Maker he wanted her desperately. Slowly he broke away from her and almost whimpered when her body moved from his.

"I guess I should take that as a miss you and happy to see me?" she smiled and Alistair once more was floored with desire.

"My Lady, there are no words to describe how much joy I feel in seeing you here and also in the wonderful kiss as well" he chuckled

"I do have one small favor to ask if possible"

"Name it, I would do almost anything for you"

"Perhaps you should not say such, I might ask something you would not like doing" she winked and gave him a wicked smile

"And you draw me in even more, nothing like a wicked humor to make me smile"

"I would ask we go somewhere alone, so we may actually speak. While I want to accept your passionate offer of marriage last night, I do think we should perhaps talk more, while passion is good and obviously we both feel it for each other, there must be more for a happy marriage"

Agreeing he took her arm and once more led her to the royal apartments.

"Can I see all of your apartment?" she asked him a bit shyly

"Of course, but all that is left is my bedroom, so I am not sure what you wish to see"

Instead of answering she opened the doors and went in with Alistair following. He watched as she walked around the room, fingers trailing the velvet curtain, the velvet blanket on his bed and then turned to him. Walking to him, she caught something hanging on the wall behind him. Looking she slowly studied the the shelf with all the small carved statures, rune stones and in the center was a small wooden frame that held two coins. Seeing the coins, she smiled and turned to. The coins had been a gift from Victoria. When he became King she had given him then since they were stamped with Maric's image and were hard to find now. He had asked her how she found them, but she would never answer. But pushing such things behind him, he looked once more to the woman in front of him as she laid a hand on his cheek and asked him to kiss her. Alistair only growled and grabbed her as he captured her lips. Hearing her moan he slid his hands all over her body. Pulling away for a moment, he asked her about what she wanted to talk about.

"First I want you, I want your passion Alistair." and she kissed him again

He picked her up and carried her to his bed let her down gently to stand once more before him. She turned her back to him and asked him to loosen the ties at the back of her dress and when he did, she shrugged off her gown, letting it pool around her waist. She wore nothing but her undercloth and silk stockings. She heard Alistair suck his breath in and turned to face him as she dropped her undercloth as well and wore only her mask and stockings. She then asked if she met his approval and was answered with a growl as he crushed her to him. His hands traveled her body as he devoured her mouth.

"I want you more than words can describe Enchantress, I want to devour your body and bathe in your scent. Maker I want every part of you branded as mine and mine alone"

She broke his grasp and kicked off her slippers, then crawled over his bed and then laid facing him.

"Take me Alistair, I want to feel all of you"

Alistair's eyes roamed her body and drank in the site of her on his bed. Makers breath was she beautiful and he wanted to devour every inch of her. Alistair couldn't think, otherwise he would say no to her offer, but all he could think of was how bad he had wanted to claim her fully since he first saw her. Quickly he took off his clothing and before he climbed next to her he asked her what she thought of him.

"Maker Alistair, you are absolutely the finest man ever born. You are beyond handsome or even beautiful. I want to touch you everywhere and trail my lips over your body, tasting it all."

Alistair was pleased by her words because he wanted her to desire his body as much as she did his. Crawling in bed next to her, he laid on his side, propped on one arm as he kissed her. He slid his hands gently squeezing one of her generous sized breasts in his hand and enjoyed how responsive to his touch she was. As he slid his hand further down her body he smiled as she arched her back off of his bed. He leaned forward and captured her lips at the same time his fingers slid between her wet folds.

"My desire for you must be fueled with insanity with how all consuming it seems to make me want you. Maker do I ever want you." he said as he slid down to kiss her nipple "I want to be bathed in your scent" he kissed her slightly rounded stomach "I want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go" he licked and nibbled her thighs "please marry me, I do not know if I can go on not ever seeing you again" and with that he slid between her thighs and took her with his mouth. He could hear her pant as he licked her delicious center. He loved the taste of her and smiled as her body quivered with each lick. He was surprised when she gently pulled him back up to her.

"Tonight, my Lord, I want you to make love to me, playful bliss can be attained later, but tonight, tonight love, I want to feel your love"

Alistair kissed her and then asked "Why give yourself to me now? Should we not..."

she cut him off as she laid her fingers against his lips "Alistair, you said you wished to marry me, why wait if we are to be wed? Unless you have changed your mind, have you?"

"Never, I do not know how, since we actually barely know each other, but it feels like I have loved you forever, like you were meant to be mine"

She ran her hands through his blonde hair and brought his head down to kiss.

"What of Victoria? If she stood before you once more and wanted you?"

"I use to dream of it, of her coming to me and admitting she loved me, but it was a fool's dream. As I have said, I love you and want you as my wife and if she did come to me I would turn her aside. I know I must allow the past to close behind me finally and instead look to the future, a future I hope you will live with me."

She reached up and kissed him. She was every bit as in love with him as he said he was with her, although her love for him was a bit different, but no matter what it was there.

He caressed her body lovingly and slid his length between her wet lips and teased them both. His mouth had already awaken her passion and he had no doubt it would take little of him sliding against her to make her orgasm and he was right. As she arched against him he quickly slid himself into her and shattered her maidenhead. He felt terrible about taking her virginity, until he realized that now or tonight, he would still do so. He began to rock his hips and push himself deeper and deeper into her, stroking her passion quickly bringing her to peak once more. He couldn't believe how responsive she was to his body, but it also was causing his desires to drive him closer to an orgasm than he wanted. As she arched against him while riding out her peak, he quickly grabbed a nipple and bit it lightly before sucking on it hard. She screamed in desire as he felt her digging into his back with her nails and fucked that much harder, slamming himself over and over with a desire that seemed to be fueled by madness. He groaned as she locked her legs around his hip urging him to plunge even deeper into her body. Maker he wanted it to last longer but as he felt her clutch him while she rose to peak once more he couldn't hold back flooded her with his seed.

They laid together for awhile, her in his arms and him stroking her hair that had been pulled from its neat style, but finally spoke.

"What do you wish to know about me Alistair? Ask anything except my name" she giggled as she said name in remembrance of her saying her name was Andraste.

"Where are you from?"

"The north, in Highever and it obviously has to do with how I know Fergus Cousland."

"Do you have family?"

"Only my Brother, my parents died over a year ago. It was difficult as we were all very close. My Father taught me how to fight with a sword too and yes, I am rather good with sharp pointy objects"

He laughed. He found it hard to picture her doing battle, but perhaps it was due to only seeing her in the finest of gowns and looking more like a beautiful doll than a warrior.

"So you're saying that you will be handy to have around encase the palace is attacked?" he lightly kissed the top of her head

"I suppose so" she laughed as well "But my Father thought women should never be defenseless, so I learned along with my Brother. I also can shoot a bow while on horseback"

"Impressive, what else?"

"I can speak several languages and both read and write. Another thing my Father and Mother insisted on. They both felt a woman should be as educated as any male,rather heir or not"

"Heir? So you're a Noblewoman of rank then?"

"Of course, did you invite commoners?"

"Actually yes, I do not believe a person's worth is based on their pedigree" he was a bit disappointed for her to think otherwise

"Alistair, I should of known someone like you wouldn't value someone based on their standing, I thought of what most men would do in this instance and not of you, I am sorry my Lord"

"And I based my ire on what most do as well, and not the beautiful lady in my arms"

He kissed her once more and allowed it to deepen as he felt himself harden again. However quickly she responded he heard the bell toll to signal the end of the ball.

It took a bit but Alistair was able to help her back into her clothing and fix her hair, not as beautiful as before, but well enough not make it obvious she had been rolled around on in a bed.

******

He had left her with Fergus Cousland as he made his way to his throne where Eamon and Teagan now stood. He looked out amongst the crowd of people and started his speech. He watched as they all hung on each word he spoke, all wanting to know who he had chosen to be his Queen. He said the words prepared for this night as written by Eamon, since public speaking was not one of his strong suits. As he spoke, he noticed Leliana and Zevran speaking to his Lady and both Fergus and Nathaniel. He smiled to himself and made his choice be known. looking at her, he smiled and then spoke.

"I chose the Lady Victoria Cousland to be my wife as no other will ever hold my heart" and reached out his hand to her as she walked forward. Reaching him, she asked how he knew it was her.

"I wasn't sure at first, but as we spoke, I saw more and more of you. Then with inviting Leliana and Zevran here I almost knew, but it was how happy you looked and the slight tears forming in your eyes as you saw I had all the gifts you had given me and the two coins that gave you away"

Grabbing her in his arms, he pulled off her mask and threw it over his shoulder as he kissed her. Laughing at the gasps and the women who now cried, he smiled and asked if she was ready to be married right now, right here.

"Alistair, shouldn't we wait until a formal wedding can be arranged?"

"Why? Your Brother is here, our friends are here and I am not about to let you out of my sight again without being married to you"

Laughing she kissed him once more and then he told Teagan to find a cleric now.

******

That night they laid in his bed once more and had just finished a bout of marathon sex.

"Boy when they say Templars have amazing focus and are good lovers and warden have an increase in all appetites, especially the bedroom, they sure weren't lying! Good grief, I didn't think anyone could go that long and never thought a man could orgasm that much!"

"What can I say love, I have years to make up for and Maker knows I would never want you unsatisfied and then leaving me. But I do have one question for you my love"

"Of course Alistair, ask me anything you would like" she smiled and traced his lips with her fingers

"When did you fall in love with me and why not say anything till now?"

"Oh Alistair, I thought you were so handsome when I first saw you and was so charmed by your humor and when you gave me the rose, I wanted so bad to tell you, but I thought we needed to focus on the blight and not love or each other. Once you were King I wanted too, but then came the missive from the Wardens and promoting me to Warden Commander and I felt it was wrong to tell you and then have to leave you. When I heard you were to pick a bride, I knew if I didn't come, I would loose the only chance I would get to be with you and I couldn't, I couldn't loose you forever. I do love you so much Alistair!"

She kissed him and he slowly slid her body under his once more and smiled at the expression on her face.

"Yes Enchantress Mine, I want you again and more importantly I love you more than anything in this world! The world could crumble and all could be on the brink of destruction and I would still love only you. You are my lover, my wife and most of all my Soul and never shall another woman hold my heart as you do!"

She kissed him and smiled "Until we have a daughter"

"Hmmm a daughter, that is most likely true, but my Soul is yours and yours alone"

"As is mine Alistair, as is mine"

 

                                                               


End file.
